This project aims to develop and commercialize significantly improved software for digital enhancement of the detail of chromosome banding patterns in microscopic images. These investigators have developed an innovative technique for this application, based upon wavelet transforms and multiresolution image analysis. Used with modern computerized chromosome analysis the proposed technique promises significantly improved enhancement of chromosome banding patterns and more effective visual detection of subtle rearrangements. This will help clinicians and researchers detect previously invisible or sub-visible band pattern alterations in conventional and high resolution banding. It will significantly increase the ability of automated instruments to assist the evaluation of chromosome alterations in clinical samples and in normal and neoplastic mammalian cells. During Phase I we implemented and tested three wavelet transforms with desirable mathematical properties. We developed a prototype multiresolution image processing system for chromosome enhancement. We obtained extremely encouraging results, strongly suggesting that these techniques offer considerably improved enhancement capability over conventional methods. and clearly demonstrating the feasibility of this approach. In Phase II we will complete the implementation and refinement of the software. We will implement several wavelet design approaches and evaluate many wavelet transform basis function sets that potentially can bring out relevant detail in chromosome banding patterns. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: As soon as the new enhancement techniques are developed and qualified for routine application, they will be incorporated into PSII's PowerGene products, both in new systems sold and as an upgrade to existing systems.